Various types of quick connection for a rigid tube fitted in a connector to be axially locked thereon and in addition to ensure a tight connection of two pipes conveying a fluid such as fuel, are already known.
The French Patent Application filed by Applicants on May 10, 1993 under No. 93 05558, discloses, for a tube which presents an annular swell distant from its end, a connection- of which the connector presents an inner housing intended to receive at least one 0-ring and provided in a region which, when the tube is fitted in the connector, lies opposite that zone of said tube located between its end and the swell. This connector comprises a locking member comprising locking means elastically deformable in the radial direction between a configuration in the free state and a configuration of unlocking.
The locking means may adopt a locking configuration generally intermediate between their configuration in the free state and their configuration of unlocking, in which they abut on the swell of the tube, on the side opposite its end.
Such a known connection is satisfactory from the technical standpoint. However, the extraction of the tube from the connector after locking requires the use of a specific tool which must be inserted between the tube and the elastic locking means. This operation is delicate and can be successfully carried out only if the space around the tube and the connection is sufficient to allow a tool to be used.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the known connections further, by overcoming the drawbacks set forth hereinabove.